Harry Potter and the Clone Army: The Philosopher's Stone
by Moritaka1900
Summary: A Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover! Jango Fett faked his death and goes to Earth in order to save his friends. He was too late. But they left behind a legacy in the form of a boy. A clone army was created by the scientists of New Kamino to serve the boy in his future ordeals! However, danger already lurks around in his first year of school at Hogwarts...
1. Prologue

**AN: Wish I could but ownership goes to JK Rowling and George Lucas**

 **Warner Bros. Pictures presents**

 **In association with 20** **th** **Century Fox**

 **In Production with LucasFilms ltd.**

 **Not so long ago, in a world far , far away from the Outer Rim**

In the neighbourhood of a street named Privet Drive, a mysterious old man appeared in the middle of the road. Walking and thinking at the same time. He took out a device that looked very similar to a cigarette lighter. He opened it and all of the light from the street lamps lured towards the device. This made the street very dark. As he closed the lid, he turned to a cat that happened to be sitting on a row of bricks.

"I should have known you would be here….Professor McGonagall" said the man

The cat leapt of the brick and grew in size, transforming into a human. The new figure was a female, possibly in her 60s or late 50s. She wore a pointy hat and had a black and green robe.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?" Said the woman named McGonagall.

The man, now named Albus Dumbledore, simply walked and replied, "Yes, I'm afraid so. The good, and the bad."

"And the boy?" asked McGonagall as she walked besides Dumbledore

"A man named Jango Fett is bringing the boy here. Though he pleaded to keep the boy but I convinced him otherwise" said Dumbledore as he still kept on walking.

"Jango Fett?! Surely, he must in his own galaxy. I mean…it has been years since we saw him when James and Lily were in Hogwarts."

"I trust him, Professor. With my life" said Dumbledore.

At that moment, a loud droning sound was heard by the two professors and the two saw a transport with two cylindrical pipes on top and a sliding door at each side. The transport had two pilot windows at the top, each accommodating the pilot's respective role. The transport was a LAAT/I. Out of the transport came white armoured men with red paint on the T-shaped visor helmet, armed with blaster rifles and stood guarding a man with a jetpack and a blue T-shaped visor helmet. He was a carrying a bundle of blanket and inside it, a baby. His name was Jango Fett.

"Albus….Minerva. It's good to see you again." Said Jango

"Ah..Jango. No trouble, I hope." Greeted Dumbledore

"No, Albus. No troubles. The little guy fell asleep aboard the ship. Here he is. I really wish you could've let me take care of the son of James and Lily but I can see why." Said Jango as he handed the baby to the old professor.

"I have to agree with Jango here. Surely, it's better to let him take care of the boy than staying with those muggles. They're the worst!" Exclaimed McGonagall.

"They're the only family he has got." Replied Dumbledore as he set the boy down on the doorstep of the house.

Dumbledore turned to Jango and said, "Have your Kaminoan friends and your clone commanders prepare the Clone Army for when the boy comes to Hogwarts. The Clone Army will be under his command."

"That was my intention after faking my death at Geonosis. My son, Boba, will carry on my legacy over there." Said Jango as he got on the transport with the clones following waiting for the two professors to get on.

Dumbledore leaned down and left a letter on the blanket and said, "Good Luck, Harry Potter."

 **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

 **Voldemort defeated! Eleven Years as passed for the Boy Who Lived and the Clone Army has grown rapidly under Jango Fett. Jango and the clones await their new superior's arrival and Harry deals with the reality that he is a wizard! As he gets on the train, he awaits the destiny of meeting an army made to serve him and protect Hogwarts from enemies! Can Harry survive his first year?**

 **AN: I am answering my own challenge. If you like to take up on the challenge and create alternatives to this, you are more than welcome to. Just put alternate or a different title to make sure that your work differs to mine please. Next chapter will be after I come back from Hong Kong. I will come back to the UK on either the 6** **th** **or the 7** **th** **depending on the flight. Rest assured, the other stories aren't abandoned! Except maybe a couple of stories I will put up for adoption. However, I have life problems. Everyone does. The only thing I can do is to deal with it. So be patient, my faithful fans! I will be back! Or you will be terminated!**

 **Preview**

"You are the head of a clone army. The finest we have created."

"What?!"

"Spread out and find the creature!"

"Oi, chessheads! Suck lasers!"

 _Next Chapter: Clone Army introduced!_


	2. Chapter 1

**cChapter 1: The Clone Army introduced!**

Hogwarts School Ground, Black Lake

The first years were coming to Hogwarts across the lake and on one of the boats was Harry Potter. After meeting with Hagrid and going through Diagon Alley, Harry finally arrived at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Great Hall

The first years were selected into their houses. Harry went into Gryffindor, the same house as his first friend Ron Weasley and sat down beside him. Everyone sat down until Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement.

"Students of Hogwarts! I must ask you all to link your arms to one another for a magical oath before we continue this evening. What must be revealed will be subjected under secrecy even from the Ministry of Magic. Now, link" said Dumbledore as he took out his wand.

The students looked at each other curiously and did so. When they did, a orange-yellow line began to stream across the link of arms that extended all the way towards the teachers. All of the teachers except Professor Quirrel, who for some reason was not able to attend the feast, were part of the link. Dumbledore then spoke in a loud voice an oath to the students and the teachers.

"You must vow never to reveal the existence of Hogwarts' Defence Army to the Ministry of Magic. Any attempts to do so, shall risk being hunted down by the Commandos and taken to a high level security cell. This is dictated by myself, the acting Supreme Commander and the Prime Minister of Kamino. Unlink" said Dumbledore.

Everyone soon unlinked and was left with a tingling feeling in their arms. Just as everyone unlinked each other's arms, the door to the Great Hall opened and revealed a row of clone troopers armed with DC-15As. The clones had Phase I clone armour and their armour was adorned with red painting. The commander at the front, had the symbol of Hogwarts painted on his armour chest and a red shade over his visor. He signalled the clones to go along the walls of the hall, surrounding the students and the teachers. The Commander went up to Dumbledore and saluted him. Dumbledore nodded back and allowed the Commander to stand in front of the whole school.

The Commander stood proud and held his hands behind his back. "Students of Hogwarts! I am Commander Fox of the Hogwart Guards! It is our duty to guard the sacred grounds of the school and the people that resides in it. I must inform you that you have no ability to command us. We will treat all of the students equally. If any of you order my troops, we have the authority to take you to the cooler, where you will remain there until your head of house says so. If any of you are caught in the middle of the night, it will be the cooler again! In fact, break any rules set forth by the school shall result in your arrest. Thank you for your patience and good day to you all"

Fox walked down towards the door and as he did so, he nodded towards Harry. Harry got up and walked towards the door, gathering many students' attention to him. As he walked out of the door, Fox closed it and said to him, "Come with me, sir."

Harry did as he was told and walked through the grounds and towards the lake again. He noticed a white platform that stretched towards the middle of the lake of what looked like an elevator. Fox walked on the platform along with Harry and went inside the elevator. The elevator went down and the door opened to a bright clear corridor. Harry stepped out first and took in his new surroundings. Then, he saw a tall Kaminoan heading towards him. The Kaminoan had a braid like band around its head and a long blue skirt.

"I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Taun We. We have been expecting you." Said the Kaminoan named Taun We in a silky voice.

"You have been?" asked Harry, shocked that there was an alien speaking to him in English and not in some alien language.

"Yes, we most certainly have been. After all, you are the Supreme Commander of Hogwarts Defence Army." Taun We said and walked towards a set of doors.

Harry looked shock and followed Taun We with his mouth opened. Fox followed after him. Harry went through the door and found two other people. One was another Kaminoan and another wore a silver with blue linings T visor helmet with dark blue suit and a silver armour.

"May I present our Prime Minister of New Kamino, Lama Su and a friend of your parents, Jango Fett." Announced Taun We as she showed them to Harry

"ummm, pleased to meet you!" Harry said as he bowed in respect.

"A well-mannered boy. You and I are going to work well together" said Lama Su as he sat down.

At this point, Jango took his helmet off and walked up to Harry. "Hello, Harry. It's good to finally meet you. I haven't seen you since when you were a baby."

"You knew my parents?" asked Harry

"I knew your parents before you were born, Harry. It's a shame they weren't able to see the young man you grew up to be now. Please sit. We have a lot to talk about" said Jango as he too sat down on a spoon like chair.

Harry sat down and said, "I thought you were the Supreme Commander. Aren't you?"

Jango laughed and replied, "Well, acting Supreme Commander. I held the position for you AND I'm the primary template for all the Clones here. Even Fox behind you."

Harry looked behind him and saw the cloned face of Jango Fett. He was too shocked to make a reply but he did so. "So that means I command the clones?"

"Not fully. Not yet. You are too young to hold the position fully. However, you can give commands to the Hogwarts Guards, the 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion. Those are yours and yours to use. Just don't get too cocky. Fox, have the commanding officers of the 212th and the 501st come in here." Said Jango as he directed last comment to Fox.

Fox spoke quietly on his intercom while Jango continued. "There are strange things happening, Harry. Watch out for any dangers in school. There will be dangers. We have intelligence that there is a follower of Voldemort inside the school but we don't know who. My guess…it's one of the teachers. But don't go shooting accusations without evidence. For now, stay low and work with Commander Fox. Oh and pick your friends wisely. I saw that you have made a few enemies as well. But that would be the least of your worries. Just enjoy the school alright? Anything to add, Lama Su?"

"Yes, there are 2,000 clones soon to be included under your command. With another 20,000 well on the way." Reported Lama Su as he crossed his hands together.

"That's good, I guess" replied Harry as he drank this in. At that point, two clones came in. One had a blue kama and a blue decorations on his T-Visor helmet. His name was Captain Rex. The other had a left orange shoulder guard with an antenna sticking out. He had a white helmet but had a visor guard that was coloured in orange. His name was Commander Cody.

"Sirs, we are here as requested. Who's the young lad?" asked Rex as he turned towards Harry.

"Boys this is your new General. He will lead the Open Circle division along with the Hogwarts Guard" said Jango.

"But sir, I thought you said he wasn't ready?" asked Cody as he took his helmet off.

"He isn't but you guys can show him the ropes. Escort him back to the castle but take a few men of yours as well. He might want to get acquainted with his division troops." Ordered Jango as he sat back down.

Cody and Rex saluted and beckoned Harry to come. Jango looked on as he turned to Lama Su and said, "He will be ready soon. Just hope that Neyo's spies have located the mole inside the castle. It's bad enough that we have to protect Harry and to protect the stone at the same time."

"One can hope for the best, Jango. I remember the day that we left Kamino to help with your mission. It's a good thing the Republic can't reach this planet. You faking your death with a substitute clone that we trained, has made a significant impact on the Republican forces." Said Lama Su as he drank from his cup

"I care not for the Republic's ailing. We need to focus on Harry and his future. Voldemort is still out there. While he is out there, Harry will be in constant danger. We must keep training the troops and increase our armaments. Speaking of armour, how's the Phase II armour going?" asked Jango

"We are having a trial period in which, ARC troopers and Commandos would take upon the armour. I think it is going to be a success." Replied Lama Su. "After the trial period is over, we will start mass production."

Jango nodded at this and stood up, "Good. I'm going to Dumbledore and organise security around the castle. If my suspicion and intel on this Professor Quirrel is right, we might have to keep all trooper out of sight. We can't risk leakage to Voldemort or his allies for that matter."

Lama Su nodded at this and walked out of the door with two Kamino Security force guards flanking him on both side. Jango looked at his helmet, alone in the room, and contemplated the future.

' _Well James, Lily. It's time to repay my debt to you. I will protect your boy from any danger. I swear upon my honour to do so.'_

 **That's it folks! The update you have been waiting for. Saw The Force Awakens and it was good! Motivated me to keep writing this story and as for the Star Wars AU Series, The Empire Strikes Back is undergoing some editing and story checking but do not worry, it is not dead! Furthermore, I am now currently writing a bit of a prequel to A New Hope. This takes place in Star Wars Rebels. Based on 'The Lost Commanders', the Lothal rebels encounter a group of Jedi Guard led by Jedi Knight Katooni. That's all I am giving for now! See you soon and don't forget to leave a review so that I know what to improve on and what you would like to see in the two series I am making.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Troll Incident**

For Harry, everything was normal. Normal classes, normal clashes with Malfoy, Snape being ever critical. Since the first introduction to the Clone Army, he began to prepare for the big role he would soon inherit at the end of the year. Commander Cody and Captain Rex helped him through various training. By the end of just one week, he knew how to handle the DC-15 weapons and the DC-17 blaster pistol. He was currently learning the tactics and strategies that the Clones use in battles and at the same time, he got to know his battalions. The Hogwarts Guards, as the name suggest, was created as a sort of military police in charge of protecting Hogwart castle and to make sure that order was kept. The 501st Legion were front line troops and can adapt to any situations. They were the pride and joy of the Hogwarts Defence Army. They often worked with the 212th Attack Battalion. They were the paratroopers and were capable of taking the enemy by surprise from behind the front lines. The Hogwart Guards were placed around the perimeter of the grounds and often patrolled the nearby village of Hogsmeade. Led by Commander Fox, the Guards were careful in not revealing their presence to Professor Quirell. And now, Harry and his troops are about to enter their very first operation together

 **Halloween, 31** **st** **October**

A day in which, horrors of all sorts are told and celebrated. The students dug into their feast with eagerness while discussing spells and lessons learned through their first half term. The Hogwart Guards troopers patrolled the perimeter of the castle, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. What the Guards did not consider was what was going to happen inside the school.

Professor Quirrell bursted into the feast and screamed out, "A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUGEON!...Thought you ought to know". He finished with a faint. The hall went into an uproar with students panicking before Dumbledore was able to calm them down and sent them to their dormitories with their house Prefects. Dumbledore then, signalled Harry to come before him and said, "Harry, I want you to take two or three Hogwart Guards along with you. Locate the troll and have your troops detain it at the facility."

Harry could only nod. He felt honoured that he was chosen to do the job. Before Harry went out, Ron was waiting outside.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ron, excitedly.

"You heard everything?" Harry asked.

It was at this point that Commander Fox walked up to Harry with two troopers.

"Commander Fox with Lieutenant Thire and Stone, Sir!" said Fox in a proud voice as he stood to attention with his DC-15A rifle by him.

Harry nodded to Fox and signalled him to stand easy. "Fox, I want Stone to have the Guards cover every hallway in the castle with Thire's platoon guarding the perimeter of the Castle. Make sure nothing gets out!"

"Right away, sir! You heard the General! Move it!" ordered Fox to Thire and Stone as they went away.

Ron looked in awe but then, had a terrible revelation. "Harry, what about Hermione?"

Harry widened his eyes in horror and both ran to the Girl's bathroom with Fox behind them. The group was 100 meters away from the bathroom when a loud footstep was heard. They hid and saw the mountain troll enter the bathroom.

 **Girl's Bathroom, 2000 hrs**

Hermione had just finished crying out her tears when she slowly looked up, only to see a mountain troll in front of her. She slowly backed away and went inside one of the toilet booths. The troll swung its enormous club, destroying the wooden booths. At this point, Harry, Ron and Fox ran into the bathroom. Fox immediately fired his blaster rifle which was set in stun mode. The stun blasts did not have the immediate effect on the mountain troll who swung its club at Fox. Fox saw this and dodged by rolling away from the troll. He activated his radio and said, "Thorn, I need your squad in the Girl's bathroom now!" He then, continued to try and stun the troll without success. Harry and Ron tried to get Hermione out of the skirmish but to no avail as the troll would continue to swing its club at Hermione. Harry got Fox to stop firing and got his wand out. He ran at the club and hung on it until he landed on the troll's neck. The troll twisted and turned to find out what was on its neck. Harry struggled to keep a firm grip and managed to get his wand stuck up the troll's nose. Both Ron and Hermione scrunched their faces in disgust and at this point, a squad of Hogwart Guards led by Commander Thorn came inside the bathroom. Commander Thorn wore the standard Phase I armour with wing designs on his helmet. He carried a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon. Capable of delivering devastating blaster rounds. Thorn set the blaster cannon to stun and ordered his squad to stun the troll. Many stun rounds were sent to the troll, causing it to stumble and throw Harry off. The troll slowly walked towards the troopers, who stopped firing their blasters, and collapsed in front of them. The troopers aim their blasters at the troll while Fox got on his comm.

"Hey, Gree. Bring the transport for containing magical creatures. We got a rogue troll here."

Fox went up to Harry and said, "You did well, sir. Go to the dorms. We got this covered."

Harry nodded and went back to the dorm with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was grateful for their timely arrival and the trio went to bed after the continuation of the feast in their house common room.

 **New Kamino, 0900 hours**

Jango Fett looked at the report of the Troll Incident. Surveillance cameras showed Quirrell unleashing the troll into Hogwarts and quickly rushing into the Hall to set panic. With the troll safely delivered to New Kamino by Gree's 41st Elite Corps, Jango ordered the troll to be analysed and quickly released into the wilds with its memories wiped.

The famed Mandolorian bounty hunter sat down and frowned. ' _If our suspicions on Quirrell is right, the stone might not be safe enough. Harry is on the verge of getting closer to the truth. I can't stop him even though McGonagall protested.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a call was made. "Sir, Harry Potter is here to see you"

"Let him in." Replied Jango as he stood up.

Harry entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs. "Jango, could you approve of two people that I want to join our ranks?"

Jango sat down and looked to Harry. "Depends on their name, Harry. We don't trust a lot of wizards these days. Give me their names."

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Said Harry with confidence and trust in his voice.

Jango thought on the two names. Ron Weasley was one of the Weasley family members. The parents were known to be members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione Granger was relatively an unknown. However, after the Troll Incident, the troopers reported that the girl bonded with Harry following the incident and were friends. 

"Which divisions would you like them to be in, Harry?" asked Jango, curious as to what his friend's son would suggest.

"I would suggest Hermione to be in the Intelligence Division with Commander Neyo. His 91st Recon Corps is best at gathering intelligence so it would suit her. Ron, on the other hand, I think would be suited to Commander Doom's unit. His unit is testing the new Phase II armour and if anyone can beat Ron's nervousness out of him, it's Doom. Hermione and Ron should be Cadet officers and must be observed by their respective commanders." Harry suggested having all planned his friends' involvement in Hogwarts Defence Force.

Jango thought about it for a minute and approved of the suggestion. "Have both of them come here tomorrow. I wish to talk to them."

Harry nodded and headed off back to school with Commander Fox behind him. Harry wondered back to the sighting of Snape's bloodied leg and wondered if the three headed dog in the forbidden room was guarding something.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Induction, Trouble and Murder

 **AN: If you haven't read what had happened before, look to the previous chapter. I have replaced the announcement with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this!**

After the induction of Hermione and Ron, they became steeped in the Defence Force's training. Hermione voraciously went through the annals of the Defence Force, where it was replete with amazing technology. Commander Neyo observed Hermione like a matron watching a child in class. He was tasked with analysing Hermione's progress in the 91st Reconnaissance Corps to see whether she was an aspirant for the position of General. For her induction, Neyo gave Hermione a rudimentary introduction to the corps. At the same time, Commander Doom had the mundane task to train Ron Weasley. He had read the report of how hapless Ron was and that he had arachnophobia. Despite this, Doom was determined to get rid of the incongruous attitude towards a dangerous situation and make Ron a formidable officer. He set Ron with only a DC-15S blaster carbine against a squad of automatons in order to have Ron be belligerent in battle. Doom was surprised to see Ron enter the simulation field with alacrity and his ability to create a feint attack followed by multiple shots to the droids' back.

Hermione was able to perceive how the 91st Reconnaissance Corps works. She began to badger Neyo for more information. Neyo obliged by giving her a task that was designed to test her ability to lead at the front line. He gave Hermione the first test, which was to accost a battalion of soldiers and then lead them in a simulated battle. Hermione found the simulation a drudgery but nevertheless she eminently succeeded in leading the troopers to victory. Neyo prognosticated that Hermione would be a great General to lead the clones of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. Meanwhile, Ron was dealing with an interminable throngs of droids heading towards his position in the simulation room. Doom kept on compounding the numbers until Ron was adroit in combat. Doom was set to enhance the training when Ron began to gesticulate to signal to stop the simulation. Ron started to implore Doom to end the simulation but Doom offered no condolence and repudiated Ron's pleas.

Neyo was able to see that Hermione in the intelligence division was within her realm. She blushed under Neyo's praise and was laconic. However Neyo's praise was cut short with a report of a felon sneaking around the perimeter of New Kamino. All of the Commanders were irate that a first year Hogwarts student was intrepid enough to be near the facilities. They quickly apprehended the hapless student who happened to be a Slytherin and put him in the cooler. As Professor Snape escorted the student back to the castle most of the clones looked at the boy with disdain and it was enough to make the boy bristle. Many found the incident to be so pugnacious that one of the Commanders had to make their way to the castle and promulgate to the students that their facilities were off-limits. The Commander also stipulated that only those that have access can go near or into the facilities. One of the brash students tried to get into the base but was jostled back to the castle by a pair of Hogwarts Guard troopers. At the end of the week, Jango Fett had to intimidate the students into accepting that getting into the base was pointless, and that anymore attempts would have the students suffer the headmaster's castigation.

After the threat, all of the students clandestinely concurred that it would be inane to try to infiltrate the Defence Army's base. However, Malfoy and his cronies continued their inexorable ways to enter the base until it got so unbearable that Jango Fett decided to use his flamethrower to ward them off. Snape admonished them for continuing their rampant ways and thinking they could go on with impunity as he could no longer tolerate their devious ways. Meanwhile, Commander Gree and his men were out on patrol in the Forbidden Forest when they saw a thick crystal, clear liquid on the ground. Gree looked at the liquid and analysed it. The liquid was the blood of a unicorn. It was a crime to drink a unicorn's blood and Gree vowed to capture the culprit. The situation was critical. Whoever the criminal was, it was clear that he or she was pernicious. Hagrid was distraught that an unknown felon would kill a unicorn so Gree construed the elites of his corps on AT-RT walkers to capture the person under duress. The groups of walkers paved their way through the forest with the 501st Legion trailing behind them. Gree elicited that the criminal was not far away based on the trail of unicorn blood. The more unicorn blood appeared on the ground, the more acrimonious the clones became.

After a careful patrol of the forest, it was feasible that the villain sallied towards safety at the sight of their lights flashing brightly. Much to the chagrin of the clones, they returned home with an air of consternation. Despite the apprehension of the criminal being a fiasco, Gree lauded his men in being furtive and announced that with more patrols, there would hopefully be a cessation of incidents near Hogwarts. Harry walked around the base while reading the report which was filled with details. There was one small detail that Harry was able to discern and it was the trail of unicorn blood. Harry deduced that if the patrols eschew the trail, they might come across the fugitive. Although dubious, Harry ordered the patrol to do so and quell the incipient murders of unicorns. Whatever result came out of the continuous patrols, Harry had an ominous feeling rising up and causing him to be ever vigilant.

 **Hogwarts Schoolground**

Harry walked alongside Hermione and Ron towards one of their classes. In the early morning, they had mistakenly gone to the restricted area, where they had encountered a large three headed dog. Having no spoken about it until the late afternoon, the trio decided to utilise their new position to find out what it was that was being guarded and why.

 **AN: In this chapter, I decided to utilise no speech for this one. However expect more talking in the next chapter which will be up and running as soon as possible. Life makes things impossible sometimes. Thank you for your patience and see you next time!**


End file.
